


wanna be your one-way

by matryoshkaa



Series: 3's The Magic Number [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega/Omega/Omega, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles, aka the word 'aroused' is used once but just to be safe :), pls dont let this flop pt.2, post-heat, rlly i need validation im sad these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 16:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19577782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: Woojin doesn't protest at the action and merely melts back into Minho's protective hold, keeping his head turned away from Minho's neck knowingly. "I'm hungry."The bland words earn a fond giggle out of Hyunjin. "Good thing Chan is making tteokbokki then, huh?"Woojin gasps softly. "I want Chan.""Not tteokbokki though?" Hyunjin huffs amusedly, earning a pout of disagreement from the oldest."Not so soon after your heat, babe," Minho says. "I know you wanna see him, but I'm not sure the rest of us wanna see you go crazy around him." Even with Minho positioned behind him, Woojin can tell he's smirking down at him. The little sneak.





	wanna be your one-way

**Author's Note:**

> one kudos = one scratch on my kitties chin uwu (his name is nugget, more commonly called nuggie, and he always bites my ankles and has a habit of eating the walls. no joke, hes not very cool, but i guess he deserves some pets too)
> 
> this the result of my lack of motivation but pls enjoy i tried my best :( i also know most poly fics dont get much recognition or whatever unless its changjinlix but i thought this would be cute.. i love 2jin with all my heart as well as wooho so i put them all together.. plus woochan because i couldnt help myself
> 
> you can see the min2jin (lol i dont know how to come up with poly ship names apparently) as platonic or as pre-poly, it doesn't matter >< happy reading kiddies (i havent proofread this at all so u have been warned!!!)
> 
> (also, title is from one by gfriend)

Woojin is grumpy, and not in the sweet, endearing post-nap type of way; sweat sticks uncomfortably to his skin beneath his clothes, and his bed sheets are now in desperate need of a cleaning. His nest, which was neatly made before, is now just simply a mess - his blanket underneath him is annoyingly crumpled, and a few pillows forming a sort-of wall surrounding him have either fallen over or lost their pillowcase somehow. 

He pouts indignantly, eyebrows knitting together in the midst of his frustration. He's too tired to remake his nest right after finishing his heat. Chan, his mate, who had stayed in his room to help him through his waves, had been kicked out by him just a few hours before his heat ended when the alpha pheromones circulating in the room became too suffocating even though his scent is always the most comforting thing to him. 

But now, his own sickly sweet scent is is nearly stifling, and even though he knows one of the alphas (most likely Chan, though he definitely wouldn't mind if Changbin or Felix were to come cuddle him) will come soon to help him clean up properly, he'd already pulled on boxers and a t-shirt before anyone else could assist him out of pure spite. 

He's tired, terribly so, but he doesn't want to fall asleep wrapped around sweat and slick-cover blankets, in an unmade nest, and drowning in his own pathetic loneliness. He whines softly into his pillow. Despite his inner omega begging for the attention and comfort of an alpha, he thinks briefly that even one of the other omega's affection would draw him to tears. 

After what feels like hours, but was probably just minutes, he hears the door open quietly behind him and his head whips quickly towards the source of the noise. Hyunjin's face peaks in at him, likely checking to see if he had passed out or not, before he steps into the room fully with Minho followed closely behind. 

The onslaught of new scents coming from the other omegas, heightened due to the typically post-heat sensitivity, coaxes a drawn out whine from the back of his throat. The two boys are quick to stumble their way into his nest, knowing well enough that he isn't picky with who goes in and out of his safe space. 

"Woojinie~" Hyunjin murmurs, teasing smile on his lips as he lets the oldest cling onto him. "Are you doing okay? You don't feel sick at all, do you?" Woojin nearly purrs when he feels Minho's fingers thread in between strands of his sweaty hair. He doesn't respond, choking up at the amount of pheromones in the room - although comforting, it's all pretty stifling. 

Minho frowns. "Woojin-ah? You haven't been alone too long, have you?" He tugs at the shirt Woojin had haphazardly thrown on, taking note of the fabric being flipped inside out. "Why didn't you wait for one of us to help you? Your shirt's on the wrong way, Jinnie." He jokes. 

Despite having wanted to spite the rest earlier, he can't find it in himself to be mad at anyone. He's not alone anymore, and had only spent about twenty minutes _actually_ craving the affection of another member of the pack.

"I'm okay..." Woojin ignores the other questions, pressing his face into Hyunjin's neck and inhaling at his scent glands, nearly preening at the younger boy's citrusy scent. Minho has to pry Woojin gently away from his neck. He knows well enough from his own heats that their scents will only distress Woojin after so long, and being so close - so intimately - will only end up doing more harm than good so soon after his heat has ended.

Woojin doesn't protest at the action and merely melts back into Minho's protective hold, keeping his head turned away from Minho's neck knowingly. "I'm hungry." 

The bland words earn a fond giggle out of Hyunjin. "Good thing Chan is making tteokbokki then, huh?" 

Woojin gasps softly. "I want Chan."

"Not tteokbokki though?" Hyunjin huffs amusedly, earning a pout of disagreement from the oldest. 

"Not so soon after your heat, babe," Minho says. "I know you wanna see him, but I'm not sure the rest of us wanna see you go crazy around him."

Even with Minho positioned behind him, Woojin can tell he's smirking down at him. The little sneak. But he also knows he shouldn't see Chan right away - they have this conversation after nearly every heat - since it always ends with him nearly falling back into it just from Chan's strong alpha pheromones alone. It's definitely not as harsh and tiring as the real thing, but his scent only makes him so much more clingy and whiny and _aroused_ in his post-heat haze. 

"We spent all of my heat together anyways, we've only been apart for a few hours..." Woojin tries fruitlessly, but to no avail. Minho clicks his tongue. 

"You know the rules, baby, it's the same for everyone," Woojin feels his heart burst with love as Minho presses a kiss to his temple, and smiles widely as Hyunjin follows close behind. "Me and you always kick Changbin out of Hyunjin's room after his heats, what's different now, hmm?"

Woojin sighs. "Nothing..."

They sit silently in Woojin's messy nest for a moment, uncaring of the wetness that seeps into all their clothes for the time being. With one last, soft kiss to Woojin's forehead, Minho playfully pushes him into Hyunjin's arms and climbs off the bed. "I'm ganna go help Chan finish dinner, how hungry are you?"

"On a scale of one to ten?" Minho nods. "Twelve."

Minho smiles, nods again, and leaves the room quietly as to not disturb the peace settled in the room. Though, the atmosphere is shattered by Hyunjin yelling, "I want food too!" The words are followed by Minho mockingly copying the words back to him in a child voice. Hyunjin puffs out his lips in mock anger. "Let's just get you cleaned up, okay? I'll do a better job than Minho will with dinner!" 

"Of course you will," Woojin appeases, letting Hyunjin pull him towards the edge of the bed and tug his shirt off, drenched in sweat and slick as he hadn't bothered to wipe off before. Hyunjin merely purses his lips, and Woojin knows he must be disgusted at the amount of bodily fluids he's still covered in, but he also knows that the positions have been reversed numerous times to the point that they really can't find themselves to care anymore. 

Hyunjin manages to coax him into taking a shower to wash off, holding his pliant body in his arms the whole time as Woojin can't bring himself to pull away from the younger omega. It only takes five minutes to clean up, and when he and Hyunjin both step back into his room, two piles of clean clothes are set out for them as well as a new set of sheets and blankets covering his bed. Minho sits in the middle of the bed with three bowls of steaming hot tteokbokki, a mat settled beneath them to prevent any spilling. 

Woojin feels like he could cry when he, Hyunjin, and Minho finally settle into his now clean bed and eat to their hearts content. The rice cakes melt in his mouth, soft and chewy, accompanied by fresh sauce-soaked scallions, chopped eggs, and cheese - Woojin really does feel like crying out of delight, and almost does so when they finish their meal and Hyunjin presses into his side with a soft smile directed up at him. 

They quickly end up snuggled up together in Woojin's bed ( _after_ he had pushed around his fresh pillows and blankets to form his nest as he pleased) with Hyunjin curled around Woojin's back and the latter pressed firmly against Minho's chest. Their empty bowls sit discarded on the floor next to his bed, set aside to be cleaned later. 

The food had cleared Woojin's head like a cure, and his sheets, bare of Chan's scent as well as his own sickly sweet heat pheromones, has him calmed down significantly. He still desperately wants to snuggle up to his alpha soon, but he knows both he and Chan need to rest a bit separately. 

And Minho and Hyunjin, both cuddling him and taking care of him so sweetly, has him easily forgetting about anything else. It also has him tired. Mostly tired. 

He smiles softly into Minho's chest and allows his eyes to drift shut, ignoring Minho's teasing coos at the action. With Hyunjin's hand tangled into his hair, and Minho's cupping the back of his neck, he falls asleep in a matter of minutes surrounded by the clashing citrusy and piney scents of his pack members.

**Author's Note:**

> pls contact me on twitter (new @ / bearywoojin) or instagram (@ ultkimwoojin) if you have any questions or want to request something :) <3
> 
> also this isnt very relevant but i just wanna say that the ao3 community is so nice ?? like i dont have many mutuals that i actually talk to regularl basis (aside from one, u know who you are baby) but i still do like to talk to people in comments on their works and just ?? idk ?? get to know them. i dont know how to explain it but exchanges on here with other users are just so pure to me. youre all so cute <3


End file.
